Things Change
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sort of sequel to The Trails of Werewolf Spawn. Shortly after the events of that, Remus sent Gen and Ciaran away for their safety. Ciaran, now seventeen, and his mother head back to London, where they encounter old friends and maybe an old enemy or two.
1. Meeting with Dumbledore

Title: Things Change

Summary: Sort of sequel to The Trails of Werewolf Spawn. Shortly after the events of that, Remus sent Gen and Ciaran away for their safety. Ciaran, now seventeen, and his mother head back to London, where they encounter old friends and maybe an old enemy or two.

Aha! I told you there were more of these coming up! Aha! But, I'm afraid some of you may kill me. And I think you'll see why. Oh, and my title? It might chance, but, then, again, I might keep it. I'm not the best title person in the world.

Chapter 1: Meeting with Dumbledore

"Good evening, Headmaster. Private meeting, I expect?" Tom, the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron asked as Dumbledore unfastened his traveling cloak.

"Why else would I be here, Tom?" Dumbledore joked.

Tom gave a wheezy chuckle and told Dumbledore they were waiting for him. Dumbledore nodded in thanks and headed down the hall. At the last door, he knocked, and heard, before someone called for him to come in, the bickering of a mother and her teenage son.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the sight that greeted him. Ciaran Lupin, who looked more and more like his father the more he got older, was standing behind his mother's chair, looking angry with her, but not letting on to her that he was angry.

Gwendolyn Lupin, still referred to by many as Gen Moore, never without a wine glass in her hand, smiling warmly at her son before shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Looks just like Remus, doesn't he?" she asked softly.

Ciaran scoffed at his father's name. Dumbledore gave him a look of curiosity before shaking the boy's hand. "Indeed." Dumbledore replied. "Remus wanted so desperately to come with me, but, I'm afraid you two'll have to meet him later."

"Like that'll happen." Ciaran muttered darkly. Gen gave him a look of warning. "Sorry, Mum."

"So... what are Ciaran and I going to do?" Gen asked, magically refilling her glass with white wine.

Dumbledore considered this for a full minute before answering, "It's a bit late in the year for Ciaran to go to Hogwarts."

"I've been teaching him. I'm not the best in the world, but, hey, he's learned most of it. His father can him, too, I'm sure."

"He's not going to teach me anything!" Ciaran blurted before Gen could even think of glaring in his direction. "Except maybe how to be a bad father!"

"Ciaran!" Gen gasped, her glass of wine slipping from her fingers and shattering on the floor.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, repairing the glass and glanced at Ciaran. "Why do you hold such resentment towards your father?"

Ciaran gave his mother an apologetic look before answering. "He doesn't care about us. He's never given a damn about us. He was never there when we needed him. And, I personally, do not want anything to do with him!"

The two adults stared at him in shock. When he was younger, sure, he loved his father. But that was before he turned his back on them. His mother finally managed to tell him to watch his language. "Sorry." he muttered softly.

"I thought you loved your father?" she asked.

"I did, but then he up and left us!"

"No, he didn't leave, Ciaran." Dumbledore said softly. "He wanted you and your mother to be safe." Dumbledore glanced at Gen, who was still in shock Ciaran had said such a thing. It was then he noticed she was rather thin and looked paler than he had ever seen her. He wondered for a wild moment whether or not she had been bitten when she was gone, but, he noticed the concern on Ciaran's face and realized he would never let any harm befall his mother.

Somewhere down the hall, a clock struck midnight. Dumbledore bade them good night, promising he would speak to them in the following days, or try to, at least. Gen waited until he was gone before rounding on her son. "How could you say such a thing, Ciaran?"

He sighed. "Mum, I'm really sorry, but it's true."

"No, it's not!" Gen said with a small sob. "Ciaran, please, you know your father, you know he cares about us both."

Ciaran merely shook his head. "If he cared, Mum, he'd've been there for us, no matter how much he cared about our safety."


	2. Wolfsbane

Things Change

Aw, don't kill me just yet! You'd never know how it ends! And I could never get my 100th fic done!

Chapter 2: Wolfsbane

"Ciaran?" Gen sat on the edge of his bed, trying to wake him up. "Come on, get up."

"I'm awake, Mum. I'm just -- " he broke off to yawn " -- resting my eyes a bit."

Gen smiled softly and said, "OK, if you're really awake, listen to me a second. I've got someone I've got to go talk to, and I don't want you wandering around London. There's no telling what'll happen, especially if you run into your father." She sighed. "So, I want you to either stay here, or wander around Diagon Alley. Can you promise me that?"

Ciaran yawned again and promised his mother he wouldn't go into London.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Who're you meeting with now, Mum?" he asked, burrowing under the covers.

Gen gave the lump under the blankets another smile and murmured, "Don't worry. Just an old friend. See if I can get him to do me a favor."

Ciaran, abandoning any hopes of more sleep, glanced at his mother from a hole in the blanket and asked, "Who? Can I go, too?"

"I'd rather you stayed here, Ciaran." Ciaran started to sulk and Gen giggled. "Don't do that, Ciaran. It won't work. I'll try to be back before lunch, if I can."

He heaved a sigh and said, "OK, Mum. I'll try to behave best I can." He grinned as she Disapparated, wishing she would teach him how to do that one day. She hadn't before because she had told him she wasn't the best when it came to that, but, she would try to teach him.

"Wonder where she's going?" he muttered, throwing things from his trunk aside, looking for a set of clean robes. He quickly dressed and glanced in the mirror, combing his hair back carefully.

"You spend more time on your hair than she does." the mirror wheezed.

"Who asked you?" Ciaran grumbled.

"Touchy, touchy." the mirror sighed.

Ciaran opened his mouth to argue with it, then, deciding he didn't want to spend his day arguing with furniture, he headed out of the room, shrugged off Tom's offer of breakfast and headed outside.

"Now, how did Mum say to get in...? Oh, right." he muttered, tapping the wall with his wand. "Wow." he muttered, staring down the street, wondering where to start.

"Oi! You look rather familiar to me!"

Ciaran turned. Behind him, a man was clearing tables at the ice cream parlour. "Me?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Ciaran Lupin."

"That's who I thought you were." the man grinned, holding out a hand. "Florean Fortescue. You don't remember me, do you?"

Ciaran shook his head. "Can't say that I do."

"Figured you wouldn't. Last time I saw you, you were only three years old." Florean grinned. "So, what can I get you?" Ciaran smiled helplessly and murmured something about not having any money. "It's on me! I knew both your parents very well. In fact, your father still pops in from time to time. Your mother, though. Haven't seen her in ages."

Ciaran gratefully accepted the banana split Florean placed in front of him and murmured, "You probably wouldn't recognize her."

Florean shook his head sadly. "Didn't take too kindly to your father sending you both away. Or so I heard Dumbledore say. Your father was really lucky, to find her. In fact -- "

"I would rather not talk about my father right now." Ciaran murmured.

Florean gave him a confused look before muttering something about having to tend to his othe rcustomers before bustling off. Ciaran sighed and hoped his mother was having luck doing whatever it was she was doing.

Gen, however, was not having the best of luck, and dearly wanted to turn Severus Snape into something slimy, pickle him, and put him on display with the rest of his creepy-crawlies.

"Why do you want my help, anyway, Moore? Can't you, or your bastard son brew his own Wolsbane?"

"Ciaran is not a bastard, Severus." Gen snapped. "And, no, I'd rather have someone who knows what he's doing make it for me, please."

Snape glanced at her for a moment before muttering something about seeing what he could do.

"Thank you." she murmured. He merely headed back into his class of nervous Hufflepuffs. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she added, "Greasy bastard."


	3. Questions and Answers

Things Change

No one feels the slightest bit of compassion towards Gen? Upsetting, that is. Of course he's good looking like Remus! He looks just like him, doesn't he? Oh, I forgot to add, Ciaran is almost a year older than Harry, so, this is kind of Harry's sixth year. Question: Should Sirius be alive in this?

Oh, and next chapter, well, Ciaran will have a run-in with his father next chapter.

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Ciaran headed back to The Leaky Cauldron, hoping his mother would be back by then, or at least hoping for lunch. He stopped at the door and glanced inside. A very familiar-looking woman was talking to Tom. But who was she?

They both noticed each other at nearly the same second. "Ciaran!" she gasped.

He glanced at her for a second longer, then grinned. "Hey, Marci."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "How long have you two been back?" she asked.

"Oh, since last night." he grinned. "Mum said she would be back by lunch, and, it's lunch now, so, here's hoping she'll be back soon."

"What is she doing?" Marci asked curiously.

"I dunno. She didn't tell me." Ciaran muttered.

Marci muttered something about Gen probably having her reasons not to tell, then offered to buy him lunch. Over lunch she asked him nearly every question she could think of, starting with, "Where have you two been?"

"Everywhere it feels like." Ciaran laughed. "We spent most of our time traveling."

Marci grinned and said, "Your mum loves to travel, doesn't she? Your father would rather be rooted down. They're so different, yet they're perfect for each other."

"May I ask you a question?" Ciaran suddenly blurted.

"Sure."

"Why did he leave us?"

Marci thought about this for a second and replied, "He didn't leave you, Ciaran. After you got bit, he blamed himself, and he still does. He wanted you two far away from him after that. He didn't want anything like that to happen again, especially not to your mother, since both you and he are werewolves. Or, so is my understanding, anyway."

"I thought he loved us?" Ciaran asked.

"He does, Ciaran. He really wants to see you both again, but he's been rather busy and hasn't had the time to come."

Ciaran scoffed and muttered something about his mother.

"Alright, Ciaran, that's enough." Gen said, coming from behind them and taking the empty chair next to him.

Marci smiled softly at Gen before saying, "Geez, is that what time it is? Sorry, Gen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Marci." Gen smiled. Then she rounded on her son. "Ciaran, what have I told you about your father?"

Ciaran said nothing. He just stared at the wedding band she still wore. "Why do you still wear that?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Because I still love your father, silly." She looked rather tired and upset about something.

"OK, I won't talk about him anymore, Mum. Promise."

Gen smiled and murmured a small thanks. She still looked rather upset, and he decided to ask her what was wrong. "It's nothing, Ciaran." she murmured. "Don't worry about it."

Ciaran said he wouldn't and decided maybe it would be better for her if they did meet up with his father. And he would try to be on his best behavior.


	4. Moony and Mini Moony

Things Change

Wow, didn't you know I have control over your clouds? BWHAHAHA! Erm, sorry about that. Nope, Ciaran shan't go Hogwarting.

Chapter 4: Moony and Mini Moony

"Would you calm down?" Sirius asked as Remus paced the room, muttering to himself. "I said I'd go with you. She's not going to not want to see you."

"But what about Ciaran?" Remus asked.

"Now that might be your problem." Sirius sighed. "Teenagers." Shaking his head, he added, "We were never that angsty."

"You know, that really doesn't make me feel better."

"Sorry." Sirius chuckled. He glanced at his watch and muttered, "Gen said she wanted us there at two. So, let's go."

"I don't know..." Remus sighed.

"Oh, no! Gwendolyn has her heart set on seeing you and you're not backing out! Even if I have to use drastic measures." Sirius glared, waving his wand threateningly.

"Fine." Remus sighed, suppressing a grin.

The two arrived at The Leaky Cauldron a little after two, and immediately spotted Gen. She shrieked as the two both hugged her tightly. "Love you, too, guys." she grinned.

"Oh, Gen." Remus sighed. "You look rough."

"I don't doubt that." she murmured as Sirius let go of her. She sighed and shook her head. "But I'd rather not talk about that now."

"How's Ciaran?" Remus asked, letting go of her, too, and taking her hand. He was shocked, yet pleased, to note she was still wearing her wedding band.

"He's fine." Gen smiled. "You guys want to go see him?"

"He didn't want to come see us? Fine, I don't want to see him!" Sirius joked.

Gen giggled and led them to Ciaran's room. He was laying on his back on the bed, idly thumbing through the _Daily Prophet_ since he said there was nothing better to do.

"Ciaran?" Gen said tentatively.

Ciaran glanced at them. Sirius swore and said, "Wow, I forgot how much of a Mini Moony he is."

"Not so mini anymore, is he?" Remus smiled.

"Not that you would know." Ciaran scoffed.

Gen gave him a glare of warning. Remus and Sirius both looked shocked. "Why would you say that?" Sirius asked.

Ciaran looked at his mother and murmured, "I promised her I would keep my mouth shut. Sorry, Mum."

Remus looked from Gen to Ciaran and said, "No, Gen. I want to know why he said that."

Ciaran sighed and said, "Because. You weren't there for us."

"I tried to be there, Ciaran." Remus sighed.

"I WASN'T FINISHED!" Ciaran shouted, startling the three adults. "You don't care about me, or Mum. You didn't even owl us, asking us how we were, what we were going through!"

It was about that point when Sirius grabbed Gen's arm and led her out of the room. "Let's... let them talk it out." he muttered. She nodded.

"I – Ciaran, you've got to understand -- "

"NO! THERE'S NO UNDERSTAND FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY COMPASSION TOWARDS MY MOTHER WHATSOEVER! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S SHE HAD TO DO BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED US! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO COMFORT HER NEARLY EVERY NIGHT WHEN SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP!"

Remus stammered for a minute, then, in a quiet voice, he said, "Ciaran, I tried everything I could to stay with you both, but I couldn't. I am sorry, and your mother understands."

"Well, I don't." Ciaran snapped, glaring at his father. "There's nothing you can say anymore. It's all nothing to you!"

Remus sighed, then, seeing as how there were no way to talk to Ciaran right then, he went to check on Gen.

"Someone's feeling a bit angsty." Sirius said with a weak chuckle.


	5. Where to Now?

Things Change

Why, he was frolicking around with his mother for all those years. Yes! I can control the clouds! Beware my cloudy power! Also, my cloudy misjudgment.

A leetle hint of things to come: Ciaran will do one of the worst things I've ever made anyone do.

You gotta give the kid his props, though. He loves his mother.

Chapter 5: Where to Now?

"Gen, what have you told him?" Remus asked softly. He had calmed down after a little while and wanted to know why Ciaran hated him so much. But, if Ciaran wasn't going to tell him, maybe Gen might.

"I don't know, Remus." she sighed. "I haven't told him anything at all to make him hate you. I didn't think he would."

"You can't tell me you didn't hear what he was shouting!"

"I did!" she sniffled.

Sirius patted her arm gently and said, "Remus, mate, don't take this out on her. You're the one who sent them away."

Remus sighed and muttered, "You're right. I'm sorry, Gen."

"It's fine." she murmured. "I just didn't think he'd behave like this. It's not like him." Her sniffles turned to sobs; Remus sighed again and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be OK, Gen." he said gently. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, Gen." Sirius added. "He'll calm down, get to know Remus, and everything shall be right with the world."

Gen cracked a small smile and said, "I hope so."

There was a tiny rap on the door and Ciaran stuck his head inside. "Mum," he began, looking sheepish and nervous, "Mum, we can't stay here forever."

"I know." she sighed.

"You haven't got anywhere to go?" Sirius asked.

Gen shook her head and replied, "No, Dumbledore made sure we could stay here for a few days, but that's it."

"You can stay at my place." Remus offered. Noticing the look on his son's face, he added, "I'm sure I won't be around too much. I've got things to do."

"Or you could stay at my place." Sirius offered, grinning. "It's rather enjoyable, once you get used to it."

"Yeah, your mother's shouting portrait really makes it homely." Remus chuckled.

Gen smiled sheepishly and muttered something about staying with Marci. Sirius, however, felt he needed company around Grimmauld Place and begged her to stay with him. Finally, she glanced at her son and asked, "What do you think, Ciaran?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Mum. As long as you're happy, I'm sure I can deal with it."

"To Grimmauld Place!" Sirius laughed.


	6. Overheard

Things Change

Chillax, he won't kill Moony. But it'll be very very bad! GO GET IN THE CORNER, CIARAN!

Chapter 6: Overheard

Ciaran was finding it hard to adjust to Grimmauld Place, but, he was glad that it made his mother happier than he had ever seen her. She was constantly goofing off with Sirius and quite happy to see his father again. He would crack a smile or two at Sirius's jokes, but, when it came to his father, he would completely ignore him, not wanting to shout anymore since it upset his mother.

When he heard Sirius and Remus talking, however, he decided he did not want anything to do with either of them anymore. "He's such a mumma's boy, isn't he?" Sirius chuckled.

"Got her temper too." Remus sighed.

Sirius shook his head and muttered, "Going to get him in trouble one of these days, isn't it? I mean, look at Gen!"

"Yeah, I know."

Ciaran scoffed under his breath. Of course he was a mumma's boy. Who else was there when he was growing up?

"I don't get why he hates you." Sirius continued.

"Me neither." Remus muttered.

"I mean, growing up, the kid idolized you. Just because he hasn't seen you in years, it gives him no reason to hate you!" Sirius chuckled. "Why I didn't have kids, mate. They're holy terrors in their teens."

"That and you wanted Gen." Remus said with a small chuckle.

"That too."

Ciaran had heard enough. Livid, he headed to his mother's room. "Mother!" he fussed, bursting through the door. "Mother, I don't want to stay here anymore!"

Gen glanced up from the bit of parchment she was reading and asked, "Why not?"

"Because." he pouted. "I don't like it here."

"Ciaran, this is the only place we've got to stay at. Can't you try to deal with this, at least until I can find a job?"

"I can get a job." he muttered.

"No one is going to hire an underaged wizard, Ciaran. Especially if he doesn't have proper schooling."

Ciaran sighed and flopped down on her bed. "But, Mum, please, can't we go to Marci's or something?"

"I'd rather us be here." she murmured.

"Oh, yeah, just so you can see Daddy." he scoffed.

"Don't take that tone, Ciaran." Gen snapped. "I can't believe you're acting this way! I mean, sure, your father wasn't really there when you were growing up, but, please, behave yourself." she pleaded.

"I will try, Mother." he sighed. "I can't promised you anything, but I'll try."


	7. Long Time, No See

Things Change

Oh, this chapter. And I have the feeling that no one's going to like me for it.

Chapter 7: Long Time, No See

Ciaran was feeling more and more left out each day. His mother had taken to spending a lot of time with his father and Sirius was no company to him. So, he sat at the kitchen table, sipping a butterbeer all by himself.

"Bit quiet, aren't you?"

He glanced up. Sirius was passing by the room and noticed him by himself. "Yeah. Got no one to talk to."

"Well, you've got me. And your mother. And your father." Sirius said, joining Ciaran.

"She'd rather spend her time with him." Ciaran scoffed.

"Well, that's understandable, though. Isn't it? I mean, she hasn't seen him for years."

"I suppose." Ciaran sighed.

They were both quiet for a little while until Ciaran sighed and stood up, muttering something about taking a walk. "Wait and let someone go with you." Sirius told him.

"I'll be fine by myself, thanks." Ciaran muttered, grabbing his cloak and slamming the door behind him.

Ciaran grumbled to himself as he headed who knows where. He found himself in a small park and sat down on the only bench. "Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Ciaran didn't acknowledge the quest, or who asked it, until someone sat down next to him. "Who are you?"

Fenrir chuckled and asked, "Don't remember me, do you?"

"I can't say I do."

"That's perfectly fine. I didn't think you would."

"Who are you?" Ciaran asked again, finally looking at Fenrir.

"Ah, an old friend of your father's."

Ciaran stood up to leave and muttered, "A friend of his, huh? Forget you, then."

Fenrir chuckled and asked, "Don't like your father very much, do you?"

"Why should I?" Ciaran asked. "He left my mother to raise me when I was almost five."

"Really?" Fenrir asked, now grinning broadly. "That's so sad."

"That's not funny!" Ciaran glared Fenrir. "Don't you dare insult my mother!"

"I didn't insult her, boy, calm down." Fenrir said, still grinning. "You've obviously let the wolf in you take over."

"How do you know I'm a werewolf?"

Fenrir laughed and said, "I'm one myself."

Ciaran sat back down and said, "Well, then. I've got all the time in the world now."

Fenrir smirked and said, "Stick with me, kid. We'll take care of your father, leaving your poor mother like that."


	8. Gone

Things Change

I am wickedly evil! MWHAHAHAHA! Ohmygod, we've got to get off of this CRAAAAAZZZZY island!

Chapter 8: Gone

Ciaran crept back inside Grimmauld Place, being back far later than he had wanted to be. He was hoping no one else would be awake, but his father was waiting in the kitchen. "And where have you been? Your mother's in a right state, worrying about you."

"Out." Ciaran muttered. "Not a crime to take a walk, is it?"

"No, but you should have asked you mother, or myself, to go with you." Remus murmured.

"Like you would've." Ciaran scoffed, his hands in his pocket, staring at the floor.

"I would have if you asked." Remus replied. "Ciaran, you don't know what could've -- "

"Don't start with that. I can take care of myself." Ciaran muttered. Remus sighed heavily. "Where is my mother?" he asked.

"Upstairs."

Without another word to his father, Ciaran dashed upstairs and quietly knocked on his mother's door. "Ciaran? Where've you been?"

He grinned and hugged her quickly. "Don't ask, Mum. Just wanted to tell you good night, and good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Gen asked, looking startled. "Why? Where are you -- ?"

"I'm going to stay with the werewolves, Mum." he muttered softly.

"No!" Gen gasped. "Please, don't."

Ciaran sighed softly and said, "Mum, don't worry about me, OK?" He left her, pleading with him, and headed into his room to pack a few things. He raced past his mother's room, not wanting to hear her pleading with him. He was almost of age, it was his choice.

His father, however, was harder to get past. "So, you're just going to up and leave your mother like that?"

"Don't talk to me about that! You left her!"

"For the last time, Ciaran, I did not leave her!"

"Why, pray tell, then, did I grow up without a father?"

"Because Remus is so damn noble." Sirius and Gen had made their way downstairs, Gen wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe.

"Mum," Ciaran sighed, "Come off it. I'll be fine."

"Who do you plan on staying with? They won't let anyone walk on in there, werewolf or no." Remus said with a very uncharacteristic snap in his voice.

"Ah, a friend." Ciaran murmured, heading towards the door. "Bye, Mum." he called.


	9. Empty Threats

Things Change

OK, I'm officially creeped out now. Have you guys been tapping into my messenger conversations?

Chapter 9: Empty Threats

"Well, Gen's taking this better than I thought she would." Sirius muttered. He glanced at Remus, who didn't say anything. "Moony?"

"Huh?" Remus asked, finally snapping out of his silence.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Sirius asked, grinning broadly.

"I am." Remus muttered, finally taking his gaze off of Gen, who was at the table, writing something or other down on an increasingly large bit of parchment.

"Are you sure you want to do it, whatever it is?" When Remus nodded, Sirius asked, "What are you going to do? Strut in there and drag Ciaran back?"

"Something like that."

Sirius gave him a look that plainly said "I was joking". "So, if anything happens to you, what do I tell Gwendolyn? That you died playing the hero?"

"I'm not going to die, Sirius." Remus hissed. "I'm just going to get Ciaran back and come home, even if I have to do something drastic."

"And what would that be?" Gen asked, turning her attention away from her parchment. "And don't say it's nothing." she added, waving her quill in a threatening manner.

"What are you going to do, write on me?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I will!" Gen said, smiling softly. "I'll write vulgar things and make sure you can't get them off!"

Remus and Sirius grinned. Gen was always good at making empty threats and, well, keeping them empty. "Hey, Gen, you've got no problems with me trying to get Ciaran back, do you?" Remus asked meekly.

She thought for a moment, then murmured, "Yes, actually, I do. But if you can, by all means, do it."

Remus smirked at Sirius before giving Gen a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back, hopefully, with Ciaran in tow."

Gen sighed heavily after he left. Sirius hesitated, then sat down next to her. "He'll be fine, Gen, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about Remus."

"Ciaran?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. He can be influenced so easily. I hope he's alright."


	10. No Such Luck

Things Change

You guys should know I'd probably never strike down anyone, I'm not that kind of cold, heartless creature. But, then again, since everyone hates Gwendolyn, I'm sure no one but me would mind if she was torn apart by Fenrir Greyback. And, no, this isn't the last chapter.

Chapter 10: No Such Luck

Remus sighed heavily. He hated this place. And finding Ciaran was proving harder than he thought. Fenrir was obviously keeping a close eye on him. He was just glad Gen didn't follow him.

When he finally found Ciaran, however, Ciaran wasn't too pleased to see him. "What do you want? Why did you follow me?" he snapped, glaring at Remus.

"Your mother wants you home, Ciaran. You don't belong here."

"And who are you to tell me where I do and where I don't belong?"

"Your father, that's who!" Remus snapped, growing tired of Ciaran's hostility towards him. "Dammit, Ciaran, just go home. I know you hate me, but your mother, at least, needs you there."

"No, she doesn't. She's got you, now." Ciaran scoffed.

"But you're her son, Ciaran." Remus said, drawing his wand. "And mine. And I don't want to have to duel with you."

"Then don't." Ciaran muttered, drawing his own wand. "I, however, have no problem with it." He smirked and raised his wand, but was stopped by, of all people, Fenrir Greyback.

"Lupin, what brings you here?" he asked, smirking.

"What do you think?" Remus snapped.

"But your boy's happier here. Can't you leave him be?"

"No, I can't! Ciaran, what the hell is wrong with you?" Remus snapped, finally losing his temper. "He kidnapped you as a child! He bit you, and me! He hates your mother, and, if I'm not mistaken, wants her dead!"

Ciaran's lower lip trembled slightly at the mention of his mother. He wanted to go home, but did not feel as though Grimmauld Place was his home.

Remus and Fenrir stared at Ciaran, waiting for him to speak. When he finally did, however, it was in a tiny squeak of a voice nothing like his own. "I want... my mother." he sniffled.

Remus grinned. "Come on, Ciaran."

Ciaran shook his head. He was in too much trouble as it was. Plus, he didn't want to lead Fenrir to his mother if that was the case. "I think... he'd rather stay with me, Lupin." Fenrir chuckled. "Tough luck."

Remus glanced at Ciaran. It was obvious to him Ciaran did not want to stay. "Come on, Ciaran." he muttered again.

Ciaran hesitated. He was completely ready to forgive Remus for anything if he could get home. But the look Fenrir was giving him made him want to stay for the safety of his mother. Raising him wand, he shot a quick Stunner at Fenrir and grinned sheepishly at Remus. "Can we go home?" he asked.

"Certainly." Remus nodded. "I take it you forgive me?"

"I've got to, don't I?" Ciaran chuckled. "For Mum's sake."

"She'll be happy to see you, that's for sure." Remus grinned, thinking mayhaps things were going to work.


	11. A Little Father Son Time

Things Change

Well, I'm glad at least someone likes Gwendolyn. (sigh) Maybe a sweet little chat his with father will lighten the mood.

Chapter 11: A Little Father Son Time

Ciaran followed his father, slightly unsettled by the silence between them. Finally, he muttered, "I'm sorry for being a prat."

Remus stopped and tried to figure out whether or not Ciaran meant it. "Sirius was a bigger prat than you've ever been." he said finally, chuckling.

Ciaran smiled sheepishly and muttered, "It's just... Mum was all I had growing up. And she... well, she always spoke so kindly of you. And I hated it."

"Yeah, your mum could never get mad at me." Remus sighed heavily. "Dammit, I missed you both."

"She missed you, too. Several times, she wanted to come back." Ciaran murmured.

"Really?" Remus asked in a would-be casual voice. "Why's that?"

Ciaran shrugged. "Not really sure, but I think she was just tired of dealing with everything."

"Doesn't sound like the Gwendolyn I know." Remus muttered to himself.

Ciaran was silent for a little while. "Mum's changed, hasn't she?" he asked softly.

Remus nodded, fidgeting slightly. "Come on, we need to get you back home before your mother has a fit."

Ciaran started to laugh and replied, "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Yeah, and she'll take it out on Sirius." Remus grinned. "She's never been fond of him."

"Yeah, she's mentioned that a few times over the years."

Remus was curious about what all Gen had mentioned to Ciaran when he was growing up, but held back. If Ciaran didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force him to.

They were silent the rest of the way back. Gen and Sirius were up in the kitchen, waiting for them. "Ack! Mum, I love you, too!" Ciaran choked as Gen hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Remus!" Gen sighed, hugging him too.

"What about me?" Sirius asked, looking left out. "I stayed up with you most of the night!"

"You don't get a hug." Gen giggled.

"Aw, no fair, Gen!" Sirius pouted. Ciaran and Remus smirked and shoved her into Sirius's arms. "Thanks, Moony. And Mini Moony."


	12. Moony and Padfoot

Things Change

Oh, yes, let's all feel bad for Sirius.

Chapter 12: Moony and Padfoot

Sirius waited until Ciaran and Gen both headed upstairs to take a nap before turning to Remus and asking, "So, you think this is over? I mean, Fenrir. Do you think he's going to leave Ciaran alone?"

"I doubt it." Remus sighed. "But I'm more worried about him going after Gen. He hates her, for some reason."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "How could anyone hate her?"

"Gen does things she can't help, you know that."

"Yeah, but she's never done anything to him."

"Yes, she has." Remus said slowly. "Or so he thinks anyway. He's blamed her for Ciaran not being born a werewolf. Or I've heard."

"That's insane." Sirius scoffed. "It's not her fault anymore than it is Ciaran's. It might be your fault a little bit, but..."

"All of this is my fault, Sirius." Remus muttered, looking at the floor in shame. "If I hadn't finally given into Gen, I -- "

"Don't blame yourself, mate. It's not your fault that Fenrir is insane."

"But it is my fault that he's got his mind set on ripping her to pieces. And it's my fault he bit Ciaran."

Sirius groaned and shook his head. "Remus, don't think like that. It's not your fault, dammit. And if Gen hears you talking like this, she'll freak out." Remus was silent for a few more minutes and Sirius was hoping that Remus wouldn't wallow in self-pity for much longer. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine." Remus muttered. "I was just thinking about Gen."

"You're not sending her away again, are you?"

"No," Remus murmured, shaking his head. "I couldn't do that to her again."

"Thank you!" Sirius grinned.

Remus managed a small smile and said, "You'd hate me if I did. So would Ciaran."

Sirius smirked. "I sure would."

"You still love her, don't you?"

Sirius nodded. "And, before you ask, no, I don't hate you for getting her. Now if James had gotten her, well, that would be another story entirely."


	13. Fenrir's Request

Things Change

OK, I would like to thank my very bestest friend for helping with this chapter. You know who you are. I lurve you!

And, it's been my logic that being born a werewolf, like one of your parents is a werewolf, is kind of like a birth defect. Rare, but possible.

Chapter 13: Fenrir's Request

Sirius, in a very Black and demanding kind of way, told Gen and Remus to take Ciaran and go somewhere quiet, so they could talk. Ciaran, a bit apprehensive, agreed. Gen, being the nervous mother she was, didn't think it was a good idea. Fenrir could be anywhere.

"Come on, Mum!" Ciaran grinned. "Please?"

"I don't know. Can't we talk here?" she asked softly.

"Nope, because I don't want to hear you all bickering." Sirius smirked.

"Fine." Gen sighed. "I'll go."

Remus smiled and took Gen's hand. "It'll be fine, Gwendolyn. I doubt Fenrir'll be waiting for us."

Gen muttered something about and Ciaran grinned broadly. "Mum, you and Dad can handle anything."

"Uh, no. I can't." Gen giggled.

Ciaran rolled his eyes at her and they found themselves in the small park where he had met Fenrir. "Uh, Mum? I think maybe we should go back. This – yeah."

Fenrir Greyback, who had been pulling a Snape and being a creepy, skulky shadow guy, was blocking their path back, smirking. "Well, well, well." he began. "So, you went back, hmm?"

Ciaran nodded weakly, pulling out his wand. Beside him, his father and mother had done the same.

"How touching. Makes me BLOODY SICK to see something like that happen. They don't REALLY understand. They just keep repeating EVERYTHING a million and one bloody times." His eyes flickered to Remus. "Telling you he didn't want to. Why didn't he just pop by, every now and then, your father?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, then shook his head, muttering, "It's none of your concern, Fenrir."

Fenrir ignored him and turned his gaze to Gen. "Probably because a werewolf is hard to love." He glanced back at Ciaran before continuing. "Everyone understands that back in the werewolf community. And if you come back, I promise you can have your revenge against the man who left you all those years ago."

"I – I don't -- " Ciaran stammered.

"I was always there, though. Always watching to make sure you never hurt yourself. Remus may be your father by blood, but, in a way, I raised you in more ways than him."

Ciaran looked from Fenrir to his mother, who looked as though she were on the verge of tears, to his father, who looked livid.

"Come back, Ciaran." Fenrir said, almost pleading. "And do what you have longed to do since your father left. Come on, don't be shy."

Behind him, Ciaran heard a soft sob and felt his mother grab his sleeve.

"Oh, that reminds me. Now that your father's back, your mum hasn't been with you as much as, has she? Must love your father more. Ah, well, it is of no importance. Come on, Ciaran. You know there is no understanding here, among those who have never lived through neglect. Your father did so much you could not. Why should you not have those chances? Never went to a permanent school. We shall get you in, just come with us."

"Us? You mean you've got more stationed around here, don't you?"

"I do indeed." Fenrir chuckled. "So, what'll it be?"


	14. Determined

Things Change

I know I just updated this, but I needed to write this chapter whilst the idea was still in me head. And it makes us poor folk happy! (Sorry, inside joke).

Chapter 14: Determined

Ciaran glanced at his mother, then sighed. "He's got a point, Mum."

"Ciaran!" she pleaded. "Don't."

Fenrir waited patiently for his answer. Finally, Ciaran, not looking at his mother, nodded slightly. "Wonderful!" Fenrir smirked.

About a half dozen werewolves made themselves known, on orders to duel with Remus, but leave Gen alone. "Your hatred for your father overbears the love for your mother, obviously." Fenrir chuckled.

"It does." Ciaran muttered, looking at his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Gen asked.

Fenrir's only answer was to lunge at her, scratching biting, clawing every bit he could reach.

Ciaran made a move to help her, but was grabbed from behind by a tall, burly werewolf, who quickly Disapparated with him.

Gen's wand had gone flying, but she reached for it, barely touching it with the tips of her fingers.

The werewolves dueling with Remus quickly Disapparated once the werewolf had taken Ciaran. Remus shot a quick spell at Fenrir, knocking him off of Gen. "Let's get you home." he muttered as Fenrir, too, took his leave.

Gen shook her head as she forced herself into a sitting position. "We have to go get Ciaran." she murmured.

"You're in no shape to go looking for him." Remus murmured, helping her to her feet. He held onto her as he Disapparated, reappearing at Grimmauld Place, where an anxious Sirius waited for them.

He didn't ask what happened. Instead, he helped Gen to her bed. "Sirius'll keep an eye on you while I go look for Ciaran."

"I'm going too." Gen murmured, putting up a fight with Sirius.

"No, you're not!" Sirius and Remus snapped at the same time.

"Yes, I am!" she shrieked. "He's my son, too, Remus! And I'm tired of you always being the one to go get him!" Tears mingled with the blood on her cheeks as she continued, "He'd never come back with you. He hates you, Remus."

"Don't remind me." Remus muttered dryly. "You need to stay here, Gen."

"No, I don't."

"You can barely stand, Gen. How are you going to defend yourself?" Gen swore; Remus grinned, knowing he had her there. "Keep an eye on her, Sirius. Make sure she doesn't try to pull anything that she normally would."

Gen swore Remus for all he was worth and more. "You bastard of a werewolf! Why do you always have to be the hero?"

Remus merely grinned. "I'll be back as soon as I can."


	15. A Heated Exchange

Things Change

Aye, Ciaran has been tempted to the Dark Side... by doughnuts!

Chapter 15: A Heated Exchange

Ciaran glared at Fenrir, angry, upset, and a tiny bit frightened. "What?" Fenrir asked calmly, wiping blood from his lips.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her." Ciaran said, his voice shaking slightly. "You told me, ages ago, that if I joined up with you, you would leave my mother alone!"

"So I lied." Fenrir scoffed. "Get used to it, kid. People lie all the time, especially to our type."

"YOU PROMISED MY MOTHER'S SAFETY!" Ciaran shouted. Immediately, he regretted shouting, at least, as Fenrir glared at him and laughed.

"Why would I promise that Mudblood's safety?" Fenrir asked, waving his hand, dismissing the look on Ciaran's face. "She cares nothing for our kind, Ciaran. She's a vile temptress who's gotten a hell of a lot less than she deserves."

"My mother is not a temptress. And no one deserves that."

Fenrir smirked and replied, "I know things about your mother you couldn't dream possible."

"How? Been following her around, have you?"

"Who else was there to keep an eye on you?"

"My mother kept a very close eye on me." Ciaran said, his voice calmer now. "You would know. She has never let any harm befall me."

Fenrir chuckled, finding Ciaran's words highly amusing. "Oh, really? Why, then, were you bitten?"

"Why don't you answer that?" Ciaran shot back, his arms folded across his chest and a smug expression on his face.

Fenrir snarled, then regained his composure. "Telling you those lies, wasn't she? There's a fine example, that is."

"I love my mother and I'll thank you not to speak of her like that! She's never lied to me before and I doubt she'd start with something like that!"

"But, you're mother doesn't understand what you go through, now does she?" Fenrir countered. "She will never appreciate that. And you can never talk to her about being a werewolf."

Ciaran hung his head, as though in defeat. "Why won't you just leave us alone?" he asked in a tiny squeak.

"Because, I hate your entire family. And, since I couldn't turn your father into the black sheep, I supposed you'll have to do."


	16. The Death of a Werewolf

Things Change

Mere is my fwiend. One of them. And she's rabid, so watch out! And the whole Dark Side having doughnuts is a running gag of ours. If you didn't like that last chapter, you'll totally hate me for this one.

Chapter 16: The Death of a Werewolf

Ciaran sniffled and clambered out of the small window in his room. "Damn that Fenrir Greyback. He's no better than my father."

He glanced around,trying to figure out where he was. Much to his surprise, the place looked very familiar. He took a few steps then stopped, hearing something move behind him.

He pulled out his wand, and waited. After about a minute, nothing happened, so he headed on.

His mother had begged Sirius to help her find him and get him far away from Fenrir. Sirius finally gave in, and they were not very far away from Ciaran's hiding spot. "Remus is going to kill me." Sirius groaned.

"Better him than me." Gen snapped, leaning on him for support.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Sirius grumbled.

Ciaran took off and ran right into them. He winced, knowing it was probably Fenrir or someone like that. "Ciaran?"

"Mum?" he asked, opening his eyes a fraction. She giggled and gave him a swift hug. "Mum! With the squeezing. Too much!" he gasped. "I'm glad you're OK, though." he said, rubbing his ribs with a weak smile.

Gen smiled softly and said, "Come on, let's go find your father."

"Dad? Came here?"

"Of course he did." Sirius interjected. "Despite what you think, he does care about you and your mother."

Ciaran shook his head slowly. "Ciaran..." Gen began. Then she stopped.

"Mum... I think you might need to go back to Grimmauld Place." Ciaran muttered, glancing back the way he came.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "It's too dangerous, Gen."

"I'll be fine!" she snapped.

"Take her back, Sirius!" Ciaran snapped back. He hoped his father would turn up soon. From the sounds of things, there was going to be an all-out duel between himself and Fenrir. To make things worse, for his mother and Sirius, anyway, the full moon was rising. "Go!"

Sirius glanced at Gen, who looked rather determined to stay. "Gen, come on."

"No." she said softly. "No, Sirius, I can't leave him."

"You can't protect him anymore, Gen." Sirius said weakly. "Please." he begged, clinging to her arm. "Let's get you out of here."

She whimpered weakly and shook her head. A low howl echoed not too far away. Ciaran glanced at his mother and smiled. "I'll be fine, Mum. Don't worry. Just get out of here."

"Come on." Sirius muttered, pulling at her sleeve.

Without another look at Gen, Ciaran raced back down the path the way he came from, hoping she would go with Sirius. Especially before he, or anyone else for that matter, transformed into their werewolf state.

With a small yelp of pain, he did just that. Before he could even get his footing, he was jumped by a larger, older werewolf. Fenrir snarled, baring his teeth, but was jumped from behind by Remus.

Ciaran had the chance to escape. Instead, he chose to help Remus and tackled Fenrir, biting and clawing every little bit he could.

The werewolves that faithfully supported Fenrir tried to get to him, but Remus wasn't allowing them. Ciaran, however, was younger and not nearly as strong as Fenrir. Fenrir fought him off easily. He scratched and bit back, sending blood splattering everywhere.

Ciaran yelped and tried to fight back. Remus knocked Fenrir off of Ciaran and chased him off. Ciaran whimpered, curled up in a pool of his blood. Remus headed back to his son, whining softly. He flopped down next to him, helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

Things Change

Hark! Doth that be an angry mob approacheth? Beh, couldn't think of a chapter title. 

Chapter 17

"Gen, don't blame yourself." Sirius sighed, patting her arm reassuringly. "Remus is doing enough of that right now."

"But I just – I couldn't do anything about it, Sirius." she sighed.

"Ciaran knew what he was doing, Gen."

"Then why do I feel like it's my fault!" Gen wailed.

Sirius sighed heavily and pulled out a handkerchief. "Because, you're his mother. Of course you're going to feel like that." he murmured, handing it to her.

She sniffled and shook her head. Before she could say anything else, Remus sank down next to her. "Morning, Remus." she sighed.

"Morning." he muttered, looking away from her.

Gen looked pleadingly at Sirius for help, but he didn't want to get mixed in with this. "Remus, mate, maybe you should talk to her." Sirius whispered when Gen's attention was focused on something else.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius, I doubt she wants to talk to me."

"Remus, she needs you right now." Sirius snapped. Remus looked at Gen, who was sniffled and fiddling with the handkerchief. "If you want me to leave, I will." Sirius added.

"Thanks." Remus said with a small smile. "Gen?" he asked softly after Sirius left them alone.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." he murmured, tears springing to his eyes. She sighed softly and rested her head against his chest.

"Don't start crying. I'll never stop if you do." she murmured.

"Sorry." he sniffled.

"It's fine." she said in an off-hand voice. "But, really, do you think that Fenrir meant to...?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I think he got a little... over excited."

Gen groaned weakly, sounding ill. "We can't let this get to us. It's probably what he was wanting. Except..."

"What?" Remus asked softly.

Gen shook her head as though she wasn't too sure what she was saying. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Alright." he muttered.


	18. Gen and Fenrir

Things Change

Yes, sadly, Ciaran is dead and gone. After I said I wouldn't kill anyone off. BUT! I have an idea. I could write a really long, really cuddly prequel to this. After Remus sends them off. If anyone wants me to.

Chapter 18: Gen and Fenrir

Gen sighed wearily and sank down on her bed. "I can't let him get away with that." she groaned.

"You can't tell me you're planning to go after Fenrir." Sirius said, leaning against the door frame.

"I can. He killed my son, Sirius."

Sirius sank down next to her and murmured, "I know, Gen. But you couldn't kill him."

"Remus won't."

"Gen, don't, OK? He'd probably wind up killing you, too. And you don't want to put Remus through that."

"Sirius," she sobbed, "what would you do if it were your son?"

Sirius avoided the question and said, "Gen, he'd tear you apart. He's been waiting for the chance for ages."

Gen shook her head slowly. "Just don't tell Remus, OK?"

"I most certainly will!"

She frowned at him. "You have no damn remorse!"

"Of course I do. I'm sorry you lost your son, but I don't want to lose you, too!"

She sighed heavily and said, "But I can't just forget about it."

"No, you can't." Sirius sighed. "But, Gen, don't go after Greyback."

Gen scoffed and muttered something to herself. "If you're going to be rude then get out." she murmured. 

"I'm not being rude, Gen." Sirius said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. And Greyback's got it out for you, which doesn't really help."

She groaned. "Sirius, you're almost as bad as Remus."

"We're just looking out for you, Gwendolyn." he smiled.


	19. Revolt

Things Change

Ah! Can't wait! Got the first chapter already planned out! Just need to finish this first (happy dance) Unless, of course, you wish for me to start it now, which, I will, if you lot want.

Chapter 19: Revolt

Fenrir frowned at his own stupidity. He had gotten completely out of hand and had not meant to kill the boy. Ciaran Lupin would have undoubtedly made a good leader of the werewolves and he had been holding to mold him in his image. Of course, that had proved harder than he thought. That Mudblood mother of his had taken good care in raising him, though.

And to top it all off, almost half of the werewolves had turned against him. "The Ministry's after us all now, Fenrir! Nice going, killing the boy like that!" one woman snapped, her brown eyes flashing.

"Why'd you have to go and kill him? He was rather cute." another woman stated, looking rather upset.

"It was a mistake." Fenrir growled at them.

"I think you're getting too out of control, Fenrir. I think we need a leader who can show a little restraint." a tall, thin man smirked.

"Had it been the boy's mother, none of you would have minded, even if the Ministry was after us." Fenrir pointed out.

"Don't bring her into this. Despite what you think of her, you probably would have shown a little control." the man said, continuing to smirk. "Besides, we're talking about killing your own kind."

Fenrir growled softly. Sure, he HAD killed one of his own kind, but had there not been werewolves die at the hands, or claws, of other werewolves before? Granted, Ciaran was rather young. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked softly. His tone, though, was rather menacing. "Overthrow me?"

"I think that's exactly what we're going to do." the first women who spoke smiled. "You don't deserve to be the alpha of our little group if you're going to go rabid on your own kind."

Fenrir smirked. They weren't going to rid of him so easily. Especially if it were just the three of them trying. "And who are you going to replace me with?"

"Stop stalling, Greyback." the younger woman growled. "You'll be long gone... or long dead... before we choose."

"You know what we should do?" another voice called as three more werewolves made their way over.

"What?"

"Keep him about an inch from death then hand him over to the boy's mother."

The other werewolves voiced their approval. "Sounds like a plan to me." the younger girl spoke. "Although I don't think she has it in her to kill you. I'm sure she'd enjoy the sight, though."

"Mmm. You'd deserve it."

Fenrir scoffed. He still had his band of loyal followers, even though the number was far shorter than he had wanted it to be. Let them try it.


End file.
